


【翻译】For Fallen Comrades为了逝去的同伴

by liangdeyu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 传言是，战斗持续了不到一分钟。
Kudos: 4





	【翻译】For Fallen Comrades为了逝去的同伴

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Fallen Comrades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361575) by [Sinnatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnatious/pseuds/Sinnatious). 



> 译注：  
> 作者选的梗是假如克劳德穿越至很久之前。看完发觉萨菲很适合一句批语，向使当时身便死，一生真伪有谁知。

“就是他？”杰内西斯问，“就是他杀了萨菲罗斯？”

看他的第一眼绝对想不到。当然，那把剑很惊人——在第一对神罗战士搭档轻视于它随即付出代价之后消息传得很快。但他个子不高，身形纤细，若不是那双亮得出奇的蓝色魔晄眼，杰内西斯会对这人过目即忘。

然而这个金发陌生人不知从哪儿突然出现，已然颠覆了整个世界。

这个人夺走了他的假想敌。

一对1st搭档夹攻着他，魔石的光芒充斥空气。每一道魔法攻击都溶解在一面透明屏障上，它微微泛光，把烈焰风暴变成灰烬余火，天降雷击变成无害的电弧。他们转而使用状态魔石，但催眠，定身，迷惑——每种效果都像水一样从他身上滑落。

杰内西斯和安吉尔举剑冲入战局——与队友的攻击完美同步，老手的默契。

寒光一闪，他们也倒在地上，血溅五步。

那双蓝色的眼睛眼神冰冷。拒人千里，是因复仇而堕落的灵魂。

“怪物。”杰内西斯随呼吸吐出评语。

他和安吉尔只不过是2nd，追求荣耀梦想的年青人。萨菲罗斯刚刚晋升1st，就在他被紧急派往尼布尔海姆之前。宝条在实验室被刺杀，尼布尔海姆魔晄炉被破坏，神罗因此派出了所有可派的好手。

传言是，战斗持续了不到一分钟。

不到一分钟这孩子就做到了他和安吉尔在虚拟训练场以二对一都没能做到的事，现在他们再也没有机会做到了。

陌生人第一次开口：“我没兴趣跟你们打，我已做完了要做的事。”他的声音不大，低沉，疲倦。

可即便他这么说，所有人也都知道此事无法善终。神罗绝不会允许。他们身为战士的骄傲绝不允许。

安吉尔站到他身侧，举起破坏剑，“为了荣誉，”他说，“为了我们逝去同伴的梦想。”

为了萨菲罗斯。

他们举剑待战，也准备着赴死。


End file.
